minestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
So, you've got Minestuck and you want to get started? You need to start by crafting a Sburb Computer and the two discs needed to Enter the Medium, the set of dimensions added by Minestuck. The best possible thing you can do to prepare for your Entry is to have a lot of co-players for your Sburb Session. A single session can have up to 144 players, creating a very wide diversity of Lands, and, therefore, resources. Once in the Medium, Grist can be found in infinite supply by killing Underlings. Along with Alchemy, grist can be used to duplicate nearly any item the player can access, as well as combine the properties of two separate items. This allows for the creation of incredibly useful and powerful equipment like the Piston-Powered Pogo Pulverizer, the GristWidget 12000, and the Transportalizer; however, this also comes with a downside: you become stuck. Unless you bring a nether portal with you or set up a transportalizer back to the Overworld beforehand, you cannot leave. As a result, it's absolutely critical that you make sure you have everything you'll want or need before you Enter. If you Enter and find that you are in need of a given item, you can have someone still in the Overworld join your session, and they can bring those items to you when they Enter and reach their second Gate. Resources Food Unless you happen to wind up with a Cake land, food is going to be very scarce. Namely, food will only be available through alchemy and dungeon loot. In the end, this will require combat to collect the food, and combat generally requires plenty of food to begin with. As a result, it's easy to end up in quite a bit of trouble food-wise once you've entered. Ideally, you could set up a farm and a ranch (cows, chickens, pigs, and probably some sheep while you're at it), but so long as you take a sustainable food supply, you'll be fine on that front. Regardless of how you manage your food supply, you will want to bring a sample of seeds, as they are used in some alchemy recipes and they're not in ample supply in the Medium. (Not to mention that they're useful for growing wheat and breeding chickens.) Cake One of the most powerful tools of alchemy is the GristWidget 12000. Just like the alchemiter lets you take grist and turn it into items, this beauty lets you take items and turn them into grist. This means those stacks and stacks of cobblestone, dirt, and gravel you have lying around suddenly have a use! You're definitely going to want one of these, but what does that mean for you pre-entry? Well, creating the widget requires access to the single hardest-to-craft item in all of Minecraft: cake. You're going to need a cake, and it's very easy to miss one of the requirements to make it (a live cow unless you happen to be a Space player, sugar or sugarcane with water and dirt/sand to grow it, an egg, wheat, and iron for the buckets). As a result, it's recommended that you just go ahead and make that cake now, before you Enter in the first place. Ore Not every ore spawns in every Land. Some lands might not have iron, some lands might not have diamonds, and some lands might not have gold. Heck, Wood lands don't even have coal. (Of course, the whole thing is made of wood, so fuel is still in ample supply.) Iron is by far the most important resource, and it's also one of the harder-to-get ones once you're in the Medium. Because Rust grist is so uncommon, I'll even go so far to to recommend that you don't just bring a sample of iron, but that you stock up on the stuff as much as you can before entering. Iron is a useful material, and even if you have to dump a stack of iron blocks into the widget the moment you make one, it's still for a good cause. I also recommend you bring a piece of redstone or a piston for the same reason I recommend bringing a slimeball. After that, I'd recommend bringing samples of every ore, though some are more important than others, in the general ways you would assume. Don't forget that lapis is used in enchanting, or that villagers don't spawn in the Medium. Slimeball All pogo weapons are derived from slime, and some of them (ahem) are absolute must-haves when it comes to having awesome end-game gear. Slime isn't found in the Medium, so it's important to bring a sample with you. (Some rumors report that exposing certain materials to radiation may result in slime.) Ender Pearl Both ender pearls and Transportalizers appear in general dungeon loot, but that's no reason to take chances when instant transportation is on the line. You need an ender pearl to alchemize Transportalizers, so just go ahead and bring one with you. Feather feathers can't be obtained after Entry, but they are used when alchemizing Elytras. Elytras are a lot more useful when paired with a pogo weapon of some sort (you did bring slime, right?), so you'll want the feather to alchemize one once you've Entered. (Or, you could go to the End, kill the ender dragon, and find an Elytra to bring, but chances are that finding and killing a chicken will be easier.) Extradimensional Supplies Once you're in the Medium, you won't be able to visit the Nether or the End anymore. Ideally, you'd go ahead and make some raids on those dimensions before you Enter. After all, it's always better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it. Don't forget to bring some obsidian, as well; it's used when making enchantment tables. Sugarcane Remember, sugarcane is your only source of not only sugar, but also paper. Paper is used to make captchalogue cards, and you're going to need plenty of those for alchemy. I'd recommend you create a captchalogue card totem as one of the first things you do after entering, but the important thing is not to end up in a situation where you can't make more cards. Furthermore, sugar is used in the creation of candy weapons, which are one of your main sources of food after Entry. Don't forget that sugarcane reeds need sand/dirt and water to grow. Water Bucket Let's face it, water buckets are incredibly useful items, and having installed Minestuck isn't going to change that. Many lands use liquids other than water, though, so you'll want to bring some water just in case. Remember that it's not necessary to bring a second one because more can be alchemized. Fishing Rods A wide variety of goodies can be collected when fishing, including several that would normally be difficult or even impossible to obtain in the Medium (among these are more fishing rods). This is certainly more of an optional thing to bring with you, but I'd still recommend you at least consider it. Anything and everything else: Let's face it, you can't be too prepared. I know alchemy provides a lot of options for recovering items, but there's a lot of items you can't make with it, either. I recommend you go overboard and fill your sylladex with everything. There is a list of Unavailable Resources, but the list is prone to become outdated. Entry Now that you're all nice and prepared, it's time to actual do this thing, and make it hapen. The first thing you'll want to do is pick out a spot you can call home. When you enter, you're going to take a radius-30 sphere of blocks and entities with you, so you'll want to maximize the utility you'll get out of that volume. You'll want to bring a shelter to protect yourself from imps, whatever farms or ranches you have, and anything else you might need. Be sure to pick a spot you'll want to be standing when you enter, because it can be very aggravating to find out you accidentally left something behind because you didn't center yourself in your home properly. You'll also want to make sure your server player can get into your home, so be sure there's a way inside without breaking anything. (i.e. a door) Next, you'll need ~1 metric crapton of iron and cruxite, as well as a small handful of Uranium. Namely, you'll have to craft a Computer and at least the SBURB client disk. If you plan on being your own server player, or if you plan on ever being a server player, you should just go ahead and make the server disk as well. Be sure to place the computer near where you plan on standing when you enter. You can put both disks in the same computer, to make things easy. Once you've established your connection with your server, it's up to your server player to deploy all the alchemy equipment. Your server player can't deploy the equipment very far from the computer, so be sure the computer is in the general vicinity of where you want to be when you enter. (Note: It's entirely possible to pre-determine a player's Land and Title pre-entry. In the Minestuck configuration file, there's an option to select one's Title directly before entry (after consuming the Entry Item, but before Entry). This will affect the Land if the player has not chosen their exact Land type using the /sburbSession command, which requires cheat permissions to use. Some may consider the Land pre-selection cheating, so the option is disabled by default.) Once your alchemy equipment has been deployed, use it as described on the Alchemy page to create a Cruxite Artifact. Then, stand in your predetermined location and eat/drink away. The Medium Assuming you've got a decent house, you might not even notice anything is different at first. However, a message will appear in the chat and tell you the name of your Land. This name gives you a pretty good indicator of what to expect as you traverse your Land. The Land of Desserts and Deserts, for example, means you can expect to see a lot of cake and a lot of sand. The first recommended thing on the agenda, though, is to get four shale grist. Shale grist can be a bit hard to come by, but they drop sometimes from tar imps, a type of Underling. Underlings will drop Grist instead of items, and Grist goes into your Grist Cache instead of your inventory. As mentioned before, Grist is used to create or duplicate things using Alchemy. Once you have four shale grist, notify your server player and have them deploy a Punch Designix. Now, you have unlocked the final machine making Alchemy possible. If you really enjoy the Alchemy system, you may also wish to invest in a Gristwidget 12000, which takes items in a captchalogue card and recycles them into grist at the cost of Boondollars. Boondollars are the primary currency of the Medium, used by both various machines you can create and by the Consorts, friendly animal-like creatures which populate your land. You'll also probably want to find a way down from the elevated bubble of land you brought with you into the Medium. The best way to do that is to place some water, fall to the ground below, and then create an ascension mechanism, like a ramp or a ladder. Officially, though, the first goal of the game is to build up to your first gate. This is supposed to be done by your server player as you slay Underlings for grist. However, it's also possible for you to just place a cobblestone pillar and a really long ladder. The first gate takes you to a place somewhere on your land relatively near your land gate. You'll be surrounded by ogres as well as imps; ogres are a lot tougher, but they drop a lot more grist. Your land gate will be on top of a fairly large pillar. By building up to the top of that pillar and jumping into the gate, you can exit through your server player's second gate. Assuming your server player built to it, you'll be in/on their house. Otherwise, you'll likely fall to your death. So, you know, there's that. Always be courteous and put a floor under your second gate. Once your house is nice and tall, there's not much else you need to do. Take it easy, explore your land, check out the cool structures and dungeons that spawn around the place. Dig for ores, make new items, stockpile grist like nobody's business. Set up an intricate array of transportalizers to get you anywhere you want to go. Skaia's the limit. Just play Minestuck and have fun! Category:Mechanics